


Ginchy Nerd

by BugTongue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave cannot believe he's head over heels for a tiny grandma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginchy Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CicadianRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicadianRhythm/gifts).



 

bonus:

 


End file.
